Andi Evan
}} Andi Evan is a participant of the First Real Life Killing Game featured in Danganronpa Murder Fabrication. Her title is Ultimate Guitarist. Appearance Andi is a 21 years old woman who looks slightly younger than she is. She has pinkish-red hair and red eyes. She wears a black bare shoulder top over a light blue tank-top, denim shorts, and black shoes. Personality Andi can be a little tough to grasp, as often she goes from an emotion to the other without a break or warning. She could be terribly angry and the second that follows joke calmly, as much as she could be having fun and suddenly feel anxious. However she seems okay most of the time, this attitude being sometimes really discrete, as she isn't terribly extreme when she expresses her emotions. She's pretty blunt, never hesitant to say what she thinks, and doesn't like conversations to get too deep or lengthy. She claims thinking things through too hard quickly makes her bored, if not annoyed. She also sometimes does things without knowing - or rememebering - why. Talent ... History Introduction Andi seems to be of American origin. As someone who likes to live in the present, she hasn't let out any information regarding her past. The First Real Life Killing Game She immediately opposes Monokuma, trying to get him to get out information when he's making everyone wait for whatever reason. She struggles to believe in the killing game, or the possibilty that they're all stuck in a school, and for that reason doesn't hesitate to contradict the plushed bear. She then agrees to search the school for a possible exit, and is shown to look for more clues than that, as she tries to collaborate with Keith to check what the infirmary is filled with. When eventually everyone realizes that there is no exit, she continues working with everyone, having accepted the situation. Chapter 1 She agrees to search the school for a possible exit, and is shown to look for more clues than that, as she tries to collaborate with Keith to check what the infirmary is filled with. The two of them almost immediately get into a fight, however, and Keith avoids her from that point on. Forced to accept the situation, she adapts to her life inside the Academy. She befriends some of the girls and never hesitates to be honest. Having shown that she worried about Keith beforehand already, Andi seems to feel particularly bad after the announcement of the first motive, during which he was badly injured by Monokuma. Once she's in a better mood, however, she decides to leave him no choice but to be in her company, spending a lot of time in the room he's unable to move out from. Relationships Keith Acker Keith and Andi go to the infirmary together and decide to check if the blood bags are filled with actual or fake blood, but as Andi was going to grab a basin in the back, he accidentally spills the whole bag he was holding all over his feet. Andi scolds him, thinking that he wasn't careful enough, but the fight quickly gets out of hand, and when she tries to make sense out of it and brush it off, Keith stays angry, and eventually goes away, leaving her in the infirmary with all the blood spilled. She doesn't care much that she has to wash everything herself, she becomes worried that their fight was her fault, and later on, is seen trying to buy his trust back by covering up for him when someone points out the blood on his shoes. She often tries to earn his forgiveness, but Keith won't have it. When Monokuma gravely wounds him, making him unable to move at all, however, Andi decides to "get her revenge on him" by staying with him, convinced that he'll end up liking her after a while. Keith keeps telling her off, annoyed by everything she says and does, but shows genuine concern when she says worrying things in her sleep - which he quickly forgets about, accusing her for the pain she made him endure because he sat upright in a panic. Alice Thorsen ... Chloe Lloyd ... Chris Vivas ... Neo Devin Neo doesn't seem to like Andi's attitude much at first, but she quickly makes him curious. He tries his best to make sense out of what she says, but doesn't manage, which doesn't keep him from getting attached to her and her quirks. Andi, on the other hand, acts friendly towards him, and doesn't hesitate to tell him about how she feels. Gallery Quotes * “I’d say it’s understandable but I hate it too much.” * “What the fuck? Why would I be in a school? Why would the headmaster be a plushed bear?!" * “Alright dude, I’m sorry I said some stupid stuff. I’m not used to being that stressed-out, okay? It won’t happen again, I swear.” * “Yeah, I’m totally happy you came back. Who are you again?” * “Do you always know why you do everything? ... Huh.” * “Ah shit, here we go again.” Trivia * Andi is the first character whose sprite was drawn, and one of the two who didn't have a draft beforehand. It has been however updated since. * Andi is one of the few characters to have been created before Murder Fabrication, initially for another unrelated story. * Her talent and appearance take inspiration from Masami Iwasawa from the visual novel and anime Angel Beats! but her personality is wildly different. Navigation Category:Danganronpa Murder Fabrication Characters Category:Female Category:Music-based Talents Category:Talent: Guitarist